So Far Away
by weirdgrammar
Summary: The long distance relationship seems too much for Aomine, but Kagami has her own way to cherish their love. Warning inside! ONE-SHOT!


**Title: **So Far Away.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Pairing: **Aofem!Kaga.

**Warning(s): **Character's death. Flashback, flashback, flashback. Errors.

* * *

**joy /dʒɔɪ/joi/**  
**noun**  
**a feeling of great happiness; a person or thing that causes you to feel very happy**

**…-…-…-…**

So far away

**…-…-…-…**

Aomine's laptop hummed noisily.

He was lying down on the bed smiling as he watched intently on the screen.

On the screen, there was a redhead girl chattering away happily. Her loud voice boomed out of the headphone; it may hurt Aomine's ears, but he could care less about that.

At last, the girl sighed and cracked her famous broad idiotic grin, saying; _"Good night, Daiki."_

He smiled; "Good night, Taiga."

**…-…-…-…**

So far away

**…-…-…-…**

Aomine's laptop hummed noisily.

However, a loud cheer from the crowds engulfed its sound and the redhead's loud voice. Apparently, his choice to celebrate New Year at the park wasn't a wise choice.

A fat guy accidentally elbowed him, so Aomine whipped his head, eyes flashing in anger. He gritted his teeth, balling his knuckles into a fist.

But, the redhead's voice riveted his attention.

_"Hey, Ahomine, happy New Year, you bastard,"_ she wished him.

Despite of the nickname and harsh word, Aomine let out small chuckles. "Yeah, Happy New Year, Bakagami."

**…-…-…-…**

So far away

**…-…-…-…**

Aomine's laptop hummed noisily.

A delicious smell wafted through the air as he placed a plate of beef steak on the table. Aomine settled himself on the chair, glancing up at the laptop resting in front of him.

The redhead was having the same meal as well. She seemed so eager to devour her meal, licking her lips impatiently. Then, she looked at Aomine, grinning broadly.

_"Ne, let's eat. I'm starving,"_ she said.

"I bet you'd say the same even after taking down a mountain of cheeseburgers," he teased.

The redhead seemed not to be offended at Aomine's teasing. Instead, she clapped her hands and loudly announced; _"Itadakimasu~"_

"Itadakimasu."

**…-…-…-…**

So far away

**…-…-…-…**

Aomine's laptop hummed noisily.

He watched the redhead hold a slice of cake with a lighting candle.

_"Since you can't blow out the candle,"_ she said. _"I'll blow it out for you."_

The redhead did it, earning small laugh from the tanned male. "Your face looked stupid, Taiga."

The redhead seemed to ignore the comment. _"Happy Birthday, Aomine Daiki."_

He bit his bottom lip. His face almost fell, but he put on a smile back. "Thank you, Taiga."

**…-…-…-…**

So far away

**…-…-…-…**

Aomine's laptop hummed noisily.

He walked to the altar, dressed in a smart tuxedo. His steps echoed throughout the huge church. His heart was racing, his hands feeling sweaty with anxiety.

Turning around, he studied the empty church.

Aomine sat across his laptop, eyes fell on the screen.

The redhead was sitting on a chair, her white wedding veil cascading down her shoulders. She looked pale. She had a dark rings around his eyes. Her lips were chapped and dry.

_"I've been waiting for this moment,"_ she said. _"Ever since we started dating."_

After a brief pause, she continued; _"And you know I'll definitely say yes."_

She dropped her gaze on her laps, fiddling her fingers. _"If I was still around, that is."_

The redhead took a deep breath and wore a wry smile. _"If you're watching this video, it would mean that my operation has failed."_

Aomine bit his bottom lip.

_"I'm so sorry," _her voice was shaking._ "I couldn't keep my promises."_

_"Baby, I hope my videos have kept you company."_

His mind retreated to those moments they had shared.

**…-…-…-…**

_"Good night, Daiki."_

_"Good night, Taiga."_

_After a moment, he closed the video entitled 'Wishing you good night.'_

**…-…-…-…**

_"And I regret that I could only do so many,"_ she sniffled.

Aomine shut his eyes, containing his tears.

**…-…-…-…**

_"Hey, Ahomine, happy New Year, you bastard."_

_"Yeah, Happy New Year, Bakagami."_

_Reluctantly, he clicked the close button. The 'Wishing you Happy New Year' video was closed._

**…-…-…-…**

_"I wouldn't allow you to re-watch the videos I made,"_ sternness slipped in her shaking voice. _"I want you to delete them."_

He clenched his fist, eyes scalded by his tears.

**…-…-…-…**

_"Ne, let's eat. I'm starving."_

_"I bet you'd say the same even after taking down a mountain of cheeseburgers," he said, though deep down in his heart, he knew Taiga wouldn't reply his teasing. His heart broke a little._

_"Itadakimasu~"_

_"Itadakimasu."_

_Only one-sided conversation was heard throughout the dinner._

_Aomine wished she was really there, in this world, to reply him._

**…-…-…-…**

_"I want you to move on,"_ she wiped her streaming tears.

_"I would like you to bring joy upon others,"_ the wry smile stretched. _"As you have brought upon me."_

_"I love you,"_ she confessed.

**…-…-…-…**

_"Since you can't blow out the candle, I'll blow it out for you."_

_"Your face looked stupid, Taiga," he couldn't help but tease, but no retort from her. His heart screamed in agony. He wanted a reply. He'd accept anything, even an insult._

_No reply._

_"Happy Birthday, Aomine Daiki."_

_His heart clenched. It was her last happy birthday wish for him. Hearing it come out from her made his face fall, but still, it brought a smile to his lips. A wry smile. _

_"Thank you, Taiga."_

_Still no reply._

**…-…-…-…**

_"And know that I'll always, always will... love you,"_ her voice trailed off, and the video ended.

That was it. He couldn't hold his tears anymore. Aomine sunk his head in his hands, shaking uncontrollably. Tears streamed down his tanned face. After few months of denials, he burst out all his emotions. His heart was crushed.

"I… loved you, too."

**…-…-…-…**

So far away

**…-…-…-…**

The breeze whipped up the dry leaves off of the ground. Aomine trudged his way to her grave while carrying a bouquet of red lilies.

She once had told him she loved red lilies because it represents love, mystery, and strength. Just like her.

Aomine smiled at the memory.

Crouching down to the ground, he placed the bouquet by her grave. He brushed some leaves off the grave.

_In loving memory  
Kagami Taiga  
Here Lies Taiga Who Brought Joy Upon Our Lives_

Aomine looked at the grave morosely. A serene smile raised on his handsome face.

"Loved you, Taiga."

A light breeze kissed his cheek.

_'Love you too, Daiki.'_

**…-…-…-…**

So far away

**…-…-…-…**

_**-A year before-**_

_Their last shared moment_

_"I'll be okay," she assured him, patting his back. Aomine turned away, pouting. "Smile," Kagami nudged him, trying to cheer her boyfriend up._

_Aomine kept his sour face._

_"I mean there's a high chance that I'll make it," she said._

_"Yeah, but, fuck, you don't know that for sure," worry rang loudly in his words. Anxiety ate him up. He couldn't bear being so far from her while she was suffering alone._

_"But, I'm positive."_

_"You're always positive. You're Bakagami," he sighed exasperatedly._

_"C'mon, Ahomine, smile," she elbowed him._

_Aomine shook his head. "Don't."_

_"Smile," she put on her famous idiotic grin that Aomine loved so much._

_"Don't," small chuckles escaped him._

_"Smile~" she laughed, happy that her boyfriend reciprocated her request._

_"Don't," however, Aomine couldn't wipe the grin off his face. At last, Aomine gave in and smiled broadly. He pulled her closer and kissed her hair._

_"Haha~ your idiotic grin looks better on you," she hugged his arm._

_"Well, I'm Ahomine after all."_

_"Yep. You're Ahomine. My beloved Ahomine."_

* * *

**A/N:** What... the hell have I written here?! OTL


End file.
